breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Breadgar's Campaign Wiki
'Welcome to the Breadgar's Campaign Wiki' Welcome to the Breadgardian Campaign wiki! This wiki is the main hub of information regarding the DnD campaign as hosted by Breadgar Illegal the Fifth. 'Prologue' Welcome to the continent of Teriam. The year is 342 AFT of the third age (After Fall of Twilight Imperium). This continent is a mass of city states, each powerful and large in their own right. Currently the land is under a tense and tenuous illusion of peace, stemming from the five year war between the Caelish Princepality and the Ork Chiefdom of the Southern Jungles that had occurred thirty years ago. To the North, there is the Caelish Princepality. Founded by humans over 300 years prior, the Caelish Princepality stands as the center of trade between the various factions and is currently the primary power in the northern continent. It trades with the other city states and has two defence treaties under its belt. To the east, on the large island of Astrogar, stands the Dragonborn Kingdom of Astrovius. A powerful ally of the Caelish, they stand as a reminder of the power Dragonborns can boast. To the north, past the Caelish and the mountain range of Tirith, in the deep caverns below, is the massive Dwarfdom of Gald Alfrell. A technologically advanced race (at least in comparison to their contemporaries), it is a sad example of an once powerful state laid low. Subject to the ravages of time, the difficulties of sustaining large amounts of territories and constant and persistent raids from goblin hordes, it barely stands now, a testament to dwarven stubbornness. South of the Caelish, in the dense jungle lands of Ferox, lays the Ithilian Coalition of Ferox. Once a loose number of warring tribes but now a collection of the most mighty and populated ork tribes south of Caelum and perhaps the entire continent. The Orks lost the war but are by no means defeated. Their warrior pride still runs deep and they wait their chance to revenge themselves for their loss in the Great War. This continent is one rife with war, political clashes and various powers all vying for their own survival and some vying for their dominance. The veil of peace is slowly lifted as tensions rise between the dominant powers of the continent. Recently villages have been found abandoned with no sign of where their inhabitants went. The Caelish immediately pointed fingers at the Orks but no response comes from Ithil. Slowly, anger and resentment bubbles under the surface. War may break out at any moment. Our story however, begins in a more humble and quiet area. Far to the South of the capital city of Caelum (of the Caelish Princepality), resting on the back of a large hill range, is the small farming town of Humil. Bordering to the east of the Caelish border, it is one of the frontier settlements of the Caelish and makes good use of the fertile soils, allowing a rich and bountiful harvest to be sown. Peace reigns here but where peace reigns, trouble is bound to follow. Here in this small town, the fate of the entire continent rests in the balance of a chance meeting between seven people. Welcome to Breadgar’s game. You have no idea what’s in store for you. Notable Pages The Lucky Few The Campaign of the Rowdypuffs Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse